With the continuous improvement of living conditions, mobile phones have become essential communication tools for people. In order to meet the requirements of users and improve the market competitiveness of the mobile phones, on one hand, researchers and developers continue to improve the performance of mobile phones; on the other hand, researchers and developers continue to improve and optimize the appearance of mobile phones. Charging sockets are important components for the mobile phones. On one hand, when charging the mobile phones, the mobile phones needs to be charged via the charging sockets; on the other hand, it is possible to achieve data transmission between the mobile phones and other devices by means of the charging sockets.